Northrend
About the country Northrend is a country located in the frozen depths of the world. Not many people are permanent citizens there, but the country does get its fair share of travelers which are welcomed. Once you get used to the living conditions, life there is fairly simple with one main rule: As long as you do your part to help the country move forward, the country shall help you move in the same direction. If not... well you're better off not knowing the many alternatives. The level of technology of this country is similar to what it was in the 1950s, although it is still developing at a rapid rate. Even so, some people still prefer to stick with old fashioned methods of keeping themselves warm and well. There are plenty places to explore and many rumors/mysteries yet to be discovered. There are many roles one can fill in this vast country, whichever one you choose is fully up to you. History: be added. Areas of interest: * New Asendal: * Zaryan District * Winter's Edge * Northrend Castle * FPSNorthrend * The Perched Crow * Northrend Resort * North Harbor * The Eternal Flame *Asendal Rescue Center *Northern Wilderness *Rula Mountains NPCs *'Uriel:' The current king of Northrend that mostly spends his time in the castle. Visiting him for assistance or insight on certain matters is possible if your request is deemed reasonable enough. He is known to be as powerful as he is knowledgeable, though the full extent of his abilities is yet to be seen. That is mainly due to the fact he rarely intervenes in most conflicts and leaves it to the others to carry out the tasks they are supposed to since their roles were given to them for a reason. *'Frosthra (Big Chill):' The only remaining subspecies of Ultra Beasts who was found as an infant and raised by the King to help serve the country. He is one of the strongest cryomancers in the North and he has yet to reach his full growth. Dealing with foreign threats/intruders is his main job and he has low patience for those that do not cooperate. He is also referred to as Big Chill, but he despises that nickname with every fiber of his being. *'Nagisa Shingetsu:' Used to work in Japan as a missing Hanshin investigator, but even though his tracking powers have evolved, Nagisa figured that other less developed countries would need his services so much more. He is the owner of the Asendal Rescue Center and uses his ability to help locate those that may have gotten lost or in danger in the vast and unpredictable Northern wilderness. He may come off as grumpy, serious and a tad sensitive about his height, but he cares a lot about keeping the population safe. Volunteers tend to approach him for available rescue missions. *'Tord: '''Owner of the FPSNorthrend Laboratories. He is friendly and easy going to those he considers friends, but tends to have quite the destructive nature when testing out some of his new inventions and especially destructive if someone were to threaten him and what he stands for. Nonetheless, he takes his work seriously and does what he can to improve the lives of himself and the entire country. He could be visited if one has a request for something to be made at a reasonable price. *'Shinohara Saaya:' Owner of the Northrend Resort, a popular and luxurious place for travelers and citizens alike. She is very kindhearted and caring, but has absolutely zero tolerance for any kind of violence in her resort and has a way to quickly end it. *'"The Mother Crow": Owner of the Perched Crow Inn. She is welcoming to all the travelers that decide to settle at the inn and takes great interest in any stories they may have to share about their adventures. She used to be an avid treasure hunter back in Japan, but moved to the North due to the many hidden artifacts the wilderness was rumored to contain. Despite her calm and polite nature, she's shown to be ruthless towards those that threaten her life and/or prevent her from getting what she needs. *'Voice of the North: '''The radio host of Northrend that delivers all the important news to the people. If anyone knows the most about the latest events, it's him. Despite taking his job seriously, he acts like a partying college student everywhere he goes and isn't exactly the brightest person. Many disregard him outside the studio, but apparently to some he's much more important than even he himself realizes. *'Yukino: 'Born and raised in the mountains by yetis, she's seen a lot of the wilderness in her early childhood and knows details that most Northrend locals might not. However, due to refusing the traditions of her parents, she was chased out of her home and ended up in Asendal. She now lives with Rimuru getting into all sorts of mishaps on her own or with her. *'Husk: The Eternal Flame's bartender who's far from friendly, but won't snap at you as long as you give him his space and not mess up his place of business. But if one gets on his... good enough (?) side, he would introduce them to special kinds of liquor that do much more than get you drunk. They're available to be obtained for the price he decides. Storyline: * To be added. Fun facts/Trivia * INSERT THINGS HERE * INSERT THINGS HERE * INSERT THINGS HERE